BTD 6 ideas
Please help fill this page with ideas Entire Game Plan The entire game will be called Bloons Tower Defence 6 When ever a tower gets upgraded when it doesn't change like range for example it will get googles for range and moving the arm for more power if it doesn't change it's look. Spike store:pops 4 bloons at a time $1050 Path 1:More spikes:Produces more spikes and can pop 6 bloons at a time Even more spikes:can pop 11 Bloons at a time Pineapple farm: Produces pineapples who are spreaded in a short range. $1000 Path 1 Fast ripening: Produces pineapples faster. $400 Grilled pineapples: Pineapples explode in 1 second. $1200 Burning hot: Starts a fire for 10 seconds. $2280 Greenhouse effect: Also fires a sun ray at bloons(Like a sun god but only one) $9330 Path 2 Pineapple Launcher: Pineapples are launched farther. $600 Bigger Pineapples: Exploions are Bigger $1300 BOGOF: Produces 2 pineapples instead of 1 $2200 Pineapple Revolution: Activated ability launches 100 pineapples! $9600 MOAB Murderer: Every 10 seconds shoots a super rocket that will insantly kill a MOAB or BFB $10000 Path 1 Faster Shooting: launches rockets every 7 seconds Even Faster: launches rockets every 4 seconds No Survivors: Destoys all layers of bloons inside MOAB class bloons it pops ZOMG enialator: Explosions so large that they destroy a ZOMG in one shot Path 2 Double Rocket: shoots two rockets instead of one Quad Rocket: shoots four rockets instead of 2 Money MOAB: 20 bannanas worth $50 a piece fly out of every MOAB destroyed MOAB Murder: the screen is bombarded with MOAB murdering rockets for 10 seconds Super Duber Monkey: Bigger than a super monkey by 6 CM its starts with x ray vision which pops camo bloons $ 4000 on easy $4340 on medium $5000 on hard Path 1 Super Duber Range: Covers the whole map Glaive Shooter: Like the boomerang monkey this shoots out 20 Glaive at 1 time Lighting Eyes: Shoots out lighting which can pop up to 50 bloons Goo Shooter: Shoots out goo which pops bloons every second Path 2 Sun God: Legend says of a tower that fears No Bloon Temple of monkey god: This Tower Always Demads a Sacrifce ZOMG Load: Brings out 2 MOAB Murders which Pops the ZOMGs Sun Power: Grows the Temple of monkey god by 3 inches and gives it much more power Bombing Range: A large platform with a few cannons and a mortar tower. $2500 Path 1 Fragments: Fragments fly out to pop even more bloons! Missle launcher: The cannons transform to missle launcher, and the mortar will fire them too! Monkey napalm: The bombs will leave the target with a burn, making them pop once every second. Precision Gun: A rapid-firing sniper monkey will join the bombing range. The sniper monkey fires highly explosive bullets that can pop 18 layers of bloon. Path 2 Longer range: The title says it, longer range. Double cannons: The cannons contain two cannons, to do more damage. Double aimin': The cannons can fire independently, to hit two bloons at once. Nuclear bombing: Both cannons and mortar will fire tiny bombs that do massive damage and have an enormous range. The. Ultmimate. Killing. Machine. Spike Factory (New Version) Same Cost Path 1 Faster Production: Produces Spikes Faster. Easy: $800 Medium: $1000 Hard: $1300 Even More Faster Production: Produces More Faster And Produces More Spikes. Easy: $900 Medium: $1010 Hard: $2000 Extream Production: It Produces So Fast That It Can Produces 100 Spikes In 10 Seconds! Easy: $1000 Medium: $1999 Hard: $2010 M.O.A.B Destroyer: It Produces 1000 Spikes So It Can Destroy A M.O.A.B! Easy: $1300 Medium: $2200 Hard: $3000 Path 2: Lead Spikes: The Spikes Can Now Pop Lead Bloons. Easy: $100 Medium: $200 Hard: $400 More Spikes: Produces 15 Spikes Per Second. Easy: $201 Medium: $300 Hard: $900 Bomber: The Spikes Explode! Easy: $500 Medium: $800 Hard: $1000 Mine Bomb Ability: Makes A Huge Explosion When Poped! Easy: $1000 Medium: $1100 Hard: $2000 Bloons Ideas Mole bloons: A bloons which is burrowed underground. It needs to be brought back up to the surface by a digger monkey. Once up it will be in the form of a zebra bloon. RBE 24 Fire bloons: Can only be popped by ice monkey or Super Monkeys (Sun God+). When frozen it will turn into a ceramic bloon. RBE 105 Water Bloon: If popped, it splashes water and wets the path. Bloons can go faster for ten seconds now. RBE 105 Steel bloons: {C}Takes 2 no physical hits to pop. Contains a lead bloons. RBE 25 Titanium bloon: {C}Takes 4 non physical hits to pop. Contains 2 steel bloons. RBE 54 Purple bloon: Has 3 ceramic bloons inside. RBE 313 Orange bloon: Has 4 purple bloons inside. RBE 1253 Cloud bloon: Has 4 orange bloons inside. RBE 5013 Wandering Bloon: Instead of following the path, the wandering bloon heads straight for the end of the path. Strength is eqivalent to a Steel Bloon's. Unlike Steel Bloons, Wandering Bloon can be popped by anything. RBE 25 Gray bloon: Has 5 cloud bloons inside. RBE 25066 Sparkly bloon: Has 6 gray bloons inside. RBE 150396 Blue-green bloon: Has 15 sparkly bloons inside. RBE 2255941 Death bloon: Has 200 sparkly bloons inside. RBE 30079201 Power Bloon: Has 3456000 Mole bloons, 1728000 Titanium bloons, 864000 Fire bloons, 3600 ZOMGs, 40 blue-green bloons and 3 Death bloons. RBE 507412843 F.O.M.B.T.B Stands For: 'F'ortress 'O'f 'M'ighty 'B'loon 'T'aking 'B'limp It takes 8000 whole hits to pop and contains 4 Z.O.M.Gs, that contain 16 B.F.Bs, that contain 64 M.O.A.Bs, that contain 128 ceramic bloons. After that it turns into 256 rainbow bloons, and then 512 zebra bloons, then 512 blacks, then 512 whites, then 2048 pinks, then 2048 yellows, then 2048 greens, then 2048 blues, then 2048 reds. RBE: 66625 types of bloon enhancer None New Special Agents - Extream Bacon (Costs 1000 Monkey Money) Detail: Makes All The Towers Near Him Attack Any Type Of Bloon And Doubles The Cash. - Pro Mode: 50/50 Makes All The Towers Cost 5% Lower And Triples The Cash. - Extream Mode: 100/100 Gets A Free Monkey Village When Destroies 1 B.F.B And Shoots Out Lasers. Daily Challenge Ideas Red Attack: Beat Rink, Easy. Only Red Bloons Come But You Can Only Use Dart Monkey 2/2 And Boomering Thrower 2/2. Spikes Are Fair! Alot Of Red Bloons Come In A Round! Reward: 2000 Monkey Money The Dartlers: Beat Monkey Lane On Easy But You Can Only Use Dartling Guns! Reward: 100 Monkey Money Special Mission Ideas Need For Speed. Description:Beat The Rink,Hard,Bloons move at 2 times speed Bunch `O Blimps. Description: You get 250,000 cash to defeat 50 M.O.A.Bs, B.F.Bs, Z.O.M.Gs and F.O.M.B.T.Bs. Category:ideas Category:Awesomeness